Cry
by Kitani
Summary: HY/RP Songfic oneshot. Relena gets a late night and bittersweet visit from an old friend.


Well I bet some might agree with me on this song from Faith Hill, Cry. I've heard it many times but then when I heard it one day, I saw Heero standing there outside Relena's window, Relena sitting there with lone tear. Let's just say this song inspired me to do this. So here it is, my side songfic, Cry by Faith Hill.

Enjoy!

* * *

The rain had stopped and the streets of Earth are empty. All but a lone figure in a blue leather jacket walked alone. This young man had come to see a old friend whom he hasn't seen for 5 years. He had disappeared and although he has lost many battles, he was considered a hero for what he did to save Earth. His name is Heero Yuy, 21 years old. He shook the rain from his bangs and raises his dark intense blue eyes up the side of the building he had paused by. The Peacecraft Mansion.

'When it's dark, I'll come.' he thought and walked on. After his being left the street, cars and people started to appear on and life filled the town. The sun rising in the air as a sign that the day has come.

* * *

A blond haired women walked down the lonely hallways of the big mansion in which she lived in. Her hair flowed down her back to her waist in small little curled tresses. Her hands would brush the walls lightly when she walked past. Minding her footwork, Relena Darlian Peacecraft paused by the open window that viewed the front of the mansion. The left over dew from the rain glistened on the foliage of the tree's and brush down below. Her blue eyes soon raised to look out beyond the horizon then up to the sky and to the space beyond.

"Space...." she murmured. Relena's eyes saddened at the thought and looked back down to the city the large building overlooked, the people busy with cars moving around the streets, kids playing and dogs barking.

The female diplomat bit back a heavy sigh and stepped away from the window to face the empty hallway once more.

'I am just to busy for that life anymore, my day is usually busy with meetings and working on the final preparations for the Terraforming Project on Mars. Everyone has their day off today and no one's around but me.' she thought sourly. It seemed like hours before she moved her feet as she made her way to the main stairs that lead to the level below her.

* * *

The day went past slowly as people worked and children played. When evening came, Heero walked up to the gates of the mansion and eyed the doors and windows then looked up to the sky. Once he confirmed the time, the ex pilot went over the blue prints he had memorized from the Preventers main computer. Once he made sure that no one was looking, he moved around the building to the back, the dark obscuring him to any eyes that security might inflict. His moves were catlike as his lean frame worked it's way to the tree that faced the building where only one window glowed. Frowning, Heero's blue eyes looked around for camera's then moved form his spot and then ran and jumped into the air. A security camera from Techno Corp turned from one side to another. At the last moment in the air, he turned his body and it started to turn till he was spinning in the a then moved forward till his feet met the cool ground again. He had learned the move from Trowa Barton whom used it many times in battle and in the circus troop he traveled with. Brushing his brown bangs from his eyes, the pilot took his place in the shadows .

As he looked up to the window, Heero noted that the light had dimmed. Someone was still awake but could it be the person he was hoping? Wringing his hands, Heero observed the balcony that led to that window and smiled. Taking a breath, the young man sprinted to the corner a little ways from the balcony and picked up his speed. Before his body hit the wall, he flipped off the corner, was in the air then landed on the balcony. When a shadow moved inside the room that belonged to the window, Heero lunged into the shadows to hide himself. Once he was sure that no one moved, Heero leaned over to look into the room. His blue eyes scanned around till he saw a someone leaning on the wall by a fireplace. Her hair was longer and her bangs were parted, just like 5 years ago. This time the blond parts of hair were down and fanned along her shoulders.

* * *

_If I had just one tear_

_running down your cheek_

_Maybe I could cope_

_Maybe I'd get some sleep_

_If I had just one moment at your expense_

_Maybe all my misery would be well spent_

* * *

"Relena..." he said but he seemed to wince as the name rolled off his tongue. He hadn't said it in 5 or so years and now, it was like they were meeting all over again. As he leaned closer to see her better, the window betrayed him and opened. The wind seemed to pick up and rush toward his face.

'Oh no....'

* * *

_Would you cry a little_

_Lie just a little_

_Pretend that your feeling a little more pain_

_I gave, now I'm wanting something in return_

_So cry just a little for me_

* * *

Relena herself didn't know she had a visitor. Her thoughts were on the visitor instead. She had walked around the mansion multiple times then took a nap and fix herself something to eat. After phoning a few friends from the war and from school, Relena decided to retire to her room for a while. To her right was her fireplace, where atop the mantle were frames of pictures of her family, old and new and her friends. In the middle was a small frame of a young man, his eyes distant and cold. His brown locks framed his face as he leaned against the wall of a copper building. His hands were folded in front of his chest, his eyes glaring more at the picture. Before she could stop herself, the name came out.

"Heero."

The blond haired women walked over to the mantle and stared at the picture. He was sixteen that time, one that Duo Maxwell had sent her. She couldn't place the location but that Heero was unhappy that his picture was taken. She remembered his rudeness during both wars. His guarded eyes, his rude voice and attitude but that, somehow he cared. He wanted peace and fought gravely. He saved her many times and she in turn gave him something worth fighting for. Relena smiled at the thought of Heero on the holidays. His gun not far away as her friends would sing the birthday song to him, his eyes glaring and his mouth scowling.

Soon Relena looked to the fire and remembered when she first met the Gundam pilot. She had learned things from him she couldn't over night. His strength and courage gave her the will to fight as well. In turn she gave him hope and comfort. She righted many of his wrongs to throw away his life. In the war, Heero went farther then any of the four Gundam pilots. He gave hope to others as he did her. She was grateful that she met such a boy, no he must be a man now. Her eyes closed and a pang shot through her heart and soon her mental barriers to hold back those tears were weakening. Not taking much more, her barrier broke and tears poured down her light cheeks.

'He won't come back.' she thought. The salty tears stung her skin as the window suddenly opened. The rushing breeze flowed in and brought the misty scent of the outdoors. Turning she wiped her tears away and frowned at the window. Walking over she leaned out and saw someone. At the sight of blue eyes and brown hair she quickly pulled away. Her nerves shaky her legs gone a little weak with fear until she scrambled her way to her bed.

* * *

_If your love could be caged_

_Honey I would hold the key_

_and conceal it underneath_

_that pile of lies you handed me_

_and you'd hunt those lies_

_They'd be all you'd ever find_

_and that'd be all you'd have to know_

_for me to be fine_

* * *

The only light she has was a candle which went out as the window opened. In the dim darkness she could tell the person had entered her room from the window and was walking over to her. Relena backwards toward pillow, moved her hand and whipped out a gun from underneath. The figure paused and she strained her eyes to see who it was, but the darkness didn't help and she backed further. Relena kept her eyes on the person when her back bumped against the wall.

'Oh crap.' she thought with horror. The person paused at the foot over her bed.

'Wait, are those blue eyes?'

* * *

Heero had entered the room and was walking over to the woman but she backed away with a gun. He frowned and paused by the foot of the bluish bed and arched his arms lightly, his booted feet turning slightly. Her eyes were obscured by the darkness along with the top of her body but her legs. His eyes moved to the gun that was held protectively in front of her chest.

"Stay back. I know how to use this." she warned.

Wing Zero's pilot smiled to himself at the futile attempts of the woman. Even her voice had changed, Heero noticed. More mature yet held that feminine ring of her royal blood in which she was born. He knew it was Relena, since the years were good to her. Her body molded that of a women whom was 21 years old. But who said he couldn't have a little fun after his boring trip there with only the thoughts of Relena in his mind? Taking a couple steps casually toward her, Heero paused at her reaction, more tears.

"I'm warning you..." she croaked. She had been crying but for what? Had someone hurt her? Her heart maybe? With those looks she must turn many heads. At the thought, Heero wrung his hands grimly.

* * *

_And cry just a little_

_You'd die just a little_

_And baby I would feel just a little less pain_

_I gave now from wanting something in return_

_So cry just a little for me _

* * *

As he moved a little to fast toward her, Relena tensed and raised the gun to him but he had at the last moment ducked and grasped her wrist. At the sound of her gasp, Heero tightened his grip then forced her hand downward so the .38 pistol was facing the floor. Pressing his body to hers he brought his eyes to the light blue ones of his female counterpart.

"If I can do that, then you have no chance in giving me such threats. In order to really show you mean it..." he trailed off as he stepped up beside her and raised the gun. Her hands were shaking but her face was brave and bold. He chuckled inwardly. Relena didn't like to show she was weak. Heero then brought her hand back behind her so that the cool gun was resting against her spine. He moved toward her ear, his voice soft like his breath that brushed her ear lobe.

"You'd want to give the element of surprise so then you may have the upper hand. Just in case they..." suddenly Heero slipped the pistol from her hand and took a step back to have the barrel face her delicate one.

"They try that, turning the tables on you so then they have the upper hand instead. Does this look familiar Relena? I recall threatening your life quite a few times a while back." Heero finished. Relena then took a step forward, her forehead creased in concentration as she focused on his face.

"Heero?" she asked. With a curt nodded, the young woman lunged herself at him and wrapped her arms around his neck. At the sudden act of affection Heero blinked then uneasily wrapped his arms around her slim waist then pulled away at a safe distance. The gun had barely slipped form his hands so he gripped it tighter. Her shoulders were shaking as new tears spilled down her face, small whimpers erupted form her pale mouth.

"After all these years you finally show up? I was just thinking about you and..." but she couldn't finish her sentence. Not with her silent sobs racking her body. Heero watched her before closing the distance between them and slipped his finger under her chin. As eye contact was met, the ex pilot wiped away some of the tears carefully.

* * *

_Give it up baby_

_I hear your doing fine_

_Nothings gonna save me_

_I see it in your eyes_

_Some kind of heartache_

_Honey give it a try_

_I don't want pity_

_I just want what is mine_

* * *

Relena looked at him then lightly brushed his hands away but instead held them in hers. He could tell she must of been worrying about him all those years he was gone. Yet that seemed wrong. The feeling of worry from her for him was wrong. She shouldn't worry about him.

"Relena. You should known better. You don't need to worry about me." he informed her. Her blue eyes blinked then her shoulders tensed and she stepped away. In a heartbeat her eyes flashed anger and her hands clenched tightly.

"Worry? Worry? Heero I care. There's a reason I should worry. You know how many years passed since Mariemaia's try on world power?" She demanded.

"Yes." The Perfect Solider had strayed onto dangerous ground of the Princess of Peace. And he couldn't do a thing about it.

"Then I'm sure you know that we both are adults? 21 years old. We were only 16 or so when we last saw each other. I was 15 when you told me not to worry about you!" she nearly yelled. Heero could tell the diplomat was struggling to keep up her control. He was confused as her shoulders slumped. Her mouth opened and her hands rested with each other on her chest.

" It was when the remnants of White Fang were trying to find the Gundams in order to make more advanced mobile suits. Yet you and the others saved the day and when we were going to go out separate ways again, you told me to worry. Heero I'll repeat what is said before: I will worry about but it's not because I want to." she said. Heero raised a eyebrow then sighed and leaned against the wall about to fold his arms but the dangerous look for her told him to do otherwise. Standing on front of his friend. Heero smiled and stepped toward her then.

"So you remember what happened then. Do you recall what I did after?"

At the sigh of a firm blush and a tilt of her head to signify that she was confused, Heero smirked. Relena looked at him and her eyes widened at the flash of mischief in his eyes as he leaned toward her. Soon the event came to her like a slap in the face and all she could do was stand limp there as her words stuttered a uneasy yes.

* * *

_Cry a little_

_Lie just a little_

_And pretend that your feeling a little more pain_

_I gave now I'm wanting something in return_

_Just cry a little for me_

_ooh ooh_

_Cry a little for me_

* * *

Her bold and mature lips were luscious against his. The diplomat's body went limp as his hands trailed up her arms to the small of her back. Her hands trembled as they balled in the fabric of his dark ebony shirt under his open jean jacket. As the ex-pilot applied more pressure to her lips, Relena seemed to melt as this kiss refreshed their first siz years ago when they were both fifteen years old. Heero seemed to steer her to the wall again as her hands crawled up to his neck, pulling her closer. Her moan seemed to drive him into the desire of wanting more. As her eyes closed, his body pinned her to the vertical surface as his lips left hot nips down her neck.

Soon things were getting very heated when his watch started to beep frantically. Reluctantly the man pulled away form the diplomat, quite pleased at what he saw. She was leaning again the wall for support, her hand on her chest to control her breathing, blond hair a mess but her lips plump and swollen. Just the sight of her made him want go in for another one.

Peering down to the watch, Heero scowled. Relena now recovering form her experience had joined him, trying desperately to comb her hair.

"What is it?" she asked, her tone still husky from before. Heero turned to her, a little pain and wanting in his intense blue eyes.

"I have to go. I don't know how long this time."

At his reply, Relena didn't need a explanation that something important had come up. And with the look in his eyes, might interfere with their newly found relationship. Dropping her hands from her hair, she followed him to the window.

"Why not use the door?" she half joked. At least the woman tried to lighten his mood but failed. As he turned to her, his eyes shown a little light of amusement.

"I could try Relena but then that would waste what little time I have left. A solider is a-"

"Heero..." she warned. He wasn't really a solider anymore.

"Fine. I have to go but I have to know..." This was what worried him most off all. If she'd say yes. Walking over to the window, he crept onto the window pane and tilted her head to look at him.

"Wait for me."

At the words, she nodded numbly and closed her eyes as he pressed his lips to hers once more. He applied more pressure then grabbed her arms and pulled her to him, her chest pressed against his. The wind whirled around them and played with her hair until it lifted up from her shoulders. Soon more tears trailed down her cheeks as Heero quickly tasted her mouth then, it was gone. After a few moments of not opening her eyes, Relena opened them. Nothing. In the space that occupied the man she had grown to love, was gone was again. Wiping away her tears, then with one hand she raised to brush her swollen lips, the other was laid calmly against her chest as a smile played on her lips. Her face brightening the dim light of the night.

"Yes Heero Yuy, I'll wait." she murmured to the wind. One last tear fell from her right eye and slid down her cheek.

* * *

_Could you cry a little_

_Lie just a little_

_Pretend that your feeling a little more pain_

_I gave now I'm wanting something in return_

_So cry just a little for me_

_

* * *

_

The end

Hope you liked it. I did a bit of work on this one but that I'm not sure of continuing it. Please review.

Your author,

Kitani


End file.
